Absorbent articles for receiving and retaining bodily discharges such as urine or feces are well known in the art. Examples of these include disposable diaper(s), training pants and adult incontinence articles. Typically, disposable diapers comprise a liquid pervious topsheet that faces the wearer's body, a liquid impervious backsheet that faces the wearer's clothing and an absorbent core interposed between the liquid pervious topsheet and the backsheet.
An important component of disposable absorbent articles is the absorbent core/absorbent structure. The absorbent core/structure typically includes superabsorbent polymer material, such as hydrogel-forming polymer material, also referred to as absorbent gelling material, AGM, or superabsorbent polymer, SAP. This superabsorbent polymer material ensures that large amounts of bodily fluids, e.g. urine, can be absorbed by the absorbent article during its use and be locked away, thus providing low rewet and good skin dryness.
Traditionally, the superabsorbent polymer material is incorporated into the absorbent core structure with pulp, i.e. cellulose fibres. To make the absorbent core structures thinner, it has been proposed to reduce or eliminate these cellulose fibres from the absorbent core structures.
However, it was found that some absorbent core structures with reduced cellulose fibre levels, whilst very thin when not loaded with bodily fluids, may have an increased stiffness when partially loaded or fully loaded, especially in those regions which comprise most of the absorbent capacity of the absorbent article, such as the front region and crotch region of the diaper. It has been found that by providing specific permanent channels that are free of superabsorbent polymer particles or free of superabsorbent polymer material, improved liquid transport is achieved, and hence faster acquisition, and more efficient liquid absorbency over the whole absorbent structure; even though less absorbent material may be used, surprisingly improved performance can be achieved. By immobilising the absorbent material or channels (by the use of adhesive, the channels are more permanent, and remain channels during the use of the absorbent structure, e.g. when friction is applied to the absorbent structure, or when the absorbent structure is wetted, and the absorbent material expands. Furthermore, it has been found that by the provision of such channels, for example in the front region of the absorbent core/structure, and/or in the crotch region of the absorbent core/structure, a diaper of increased flexibility can be provided, whilst surprisingly maintaining its performance throughout its use.
As the functionality of the absorbent core is changed to improve, e.g. absorbency, fit, or reduced cost, the performance and/or appearance of the article may be affected negatively. Efforts can be made to modify the article or parts of the article in order to provide them with a particular appearance. In some examples, the article may be modified to communicate or signal to the caregiver that the channels exist in the absorbent core of the article, and that the channels are there to create faster and more efficient liquid absorbency. Such signalling or communication may be done, for example, via exterior graphics and/or interior printed adhesives. As such, there is a need for improved absorbent articles comprising absorbent cores with channels that exhibit excellent performance and that are aesthetically pleasing.